deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
TF29 Organized Crime Unit computers
Computers used by the agents of Task Force 29's Organized Crime unit can be found on the second level of the TF29 HQ during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The e-mails on these computers give insight into TF29's active investigations, such as the investigation into the Dvali crime family. Vincent Black's computer For the e-mails on the computer of the team leader Vincent Black, see Vincent Black's computer. Allison Walchuck's computer Security rating: 1. good news bad news From: Rees Davis To: Allison Walchuck Alli, Quick message but I didn't want to keep you waiting. I got a ping on that Dvali cash you were tracing. It didn't go to ARC like you thought, they sent it back home to Georgia. I'll keep you posted. Rees RE: Shigeta From: Clemence Maurer To: Allison Walchuck Alli, It took three weeks, but I found him! Japanese police pulled his corpse out of Sagami Bay two nights ago, fingers broken, eyes burned out - all while he was still alive. When they make an example of someone, they don't fool around! Clemence REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Allison Walchuck To: Clemence Maurer Subject: Shigeta Clemence, I need you to keep your feelers out for someone: Joseph Shigeta. There were four hackers involved in last night's failed cyber-attack on the Tai Yong vault in Palisade. Two are in custody, one fried his brain when the attack failed. Shigeta's the last, and he's in the wind. Alli Angela Rizzo's computer This computer is unlocked. Konstantine From: Vincent Black To: Angela Rizzo Angie, I need you to look hard at a Dvali named Konstantine. Mid level, close ties to both Nikoladze and Botkoveli, which I don't have to tell you is very unusual these days. He died in the bombing. Not sure what he was doing at the station. It's got a lot of the Dvali nervous, and not in any way I've seen before. Go deep on this one. VB Re: Allison Stanek's military records This e-mail appears during the third visit to Prague. From: Rees Davis To: Angela Rizzo Gabriel Nelson's computer Security rating: 1. twofer From: Simon Daniels To: Gabriel Nelson I found how those two snitches of yours wound up in the Morgue. One of them said too much trying to impress a hooker, and when her Dvali boyfriend caught with him, he fingered the other snitch in the hopes it would save him. It looks like you don't have a leak after all. RE: the spook From: Ryan Baker To: Gabriel Nelson Me neither. He's not exactly a warm and welcoming kind of guy. I've never invited him to lunch, and I don't think anybody else has, either. That's not just because he's an Aug: The man keeps to himself even more than Chikane does. I tried asking Jim about how he got here, casually. I thought Herr Direktor was going to tear my throat out. Which reminds me: Jim's really giving you & me the frosty treatment lately, even more than usual. Any idea what's up? REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Gabriel Nelson To: Ryan Baker Subject: RE: the spook Hell yeah, you can't trust a guy who wears sunglasses indoors. OK, that's a joke of course, I don't think it's true but still, of all the mysteries around here, your man Jensen is one of the more interesting. How does a guy like that even wind up in a place like this? I know Macready didn't want him. He's been here six months, and I still don't know anything about him! REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Ryan Baker To: Gabriel Nelson Subject: the spook One of our colleagues tried to convince me that Jensen got kicked off the police force in Detroit for killing a kid and starting a riot. I don't buy it. You? Pedro Meiffren's computer Security rating: 1. RE: Vince's files From: Ryan Baker To: Pedro Meiffren I've heard of this guy, the Dvali are looking for him, too. As for Vince's files, he tells me as much as he tells anybody else: jack shit, unless he has to. I know he has a secret hiding place somewhere on-site, maybe he's got some files in there, but I don't know. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Pedro Meiffren To: Ryan Baker Subject: Vince's files I need info on a possible gunrunner in the Red Light district, working under the radar of both the Dvali and the local cops, although he might have contacts with law enforcement in another country. Do you know where Vince keeps his files? locker From: Vincent Black To: Pedro Meiffren Pedro, I got you the code for the storage locker near the office: 6354. Go check it out. VB Shooting Competition 3 From: Aria Argento To: TF29-PRG-ALL Attention everyone: The 3rd Quarterly TF29 Shooting Competition is almost upon us! Remember, our firing range is always open, featuring any firearm in the TF29 arsenal, with unlimited ammunition! Have YOU practiced enough??? Aria Ryan Baker's computer Security rating: 2. perp in Holding From: Duncan Macready To: Ryan Baker Baker, Looks like your boss is again, so I'm telling you this instead. Charlie Team raided a Neon depot on the waterfront. Most of the scumbags went down shooting, but we've got one in Holding. He denies he's affiliated with organized crime, but that's for you to determine. He's all yours. Mac. Family Drama From: Angela Rizzo To: Ryan Baker Ryan, You're still on Masa Kadlek , right? I got this from my snitch at the Red Queen, so it's legit. Recently her son Dominik went behind her back for a loan, to Otar Botkoveli. Otar thought Masa approved, and loaned the kid the money to curry favor with his mother. Now she's mad at Otar, Otar is furious with Dominik, and Dominik refuses to have a sit-down with his mother. Radich wouldn't mind Otar losing face, but it's costing the family money, so he's pissed at everyone. This has the potential to explode. Angie Shooting Competition 3 From: Aria Argento To: TF29-PRG-ALL Attention everyone: The 3rd Quarterly TF29 Shooting Competition is almost upon us! Remember, our firing range is always open, featuring any firearm in the TF29 arsenal, with unlimited ammunition! Have YOU practiced enough??? Aria Dubai Mission From: Director James Miller To: TF29-PRG-ALL To all staff: This is to address the recent mission in Dubai. We all know someone who died in that action. Our own consolation is that they died doing what they all believed in: Trying to make the world a better place. However, there is no excuse for the mission going to hell the way it did. The reasons it did are now under thorough investigation. We can all do better than this, and from now on, we will. For them. Further, rumors have come to my attention which question why we were in charge of the op in the first place, rather than Station Muscat. These speculations are a distraction and strongly discouraged. Please remain focused on the actual task at hand. Those were our people we lost. It falls to us to avenge them. Memorial services will be forthcoming. Director Miller Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers